This application relates to an umbilical cable assembly and its novel interface pin connectors for low voltage systems, typically less than 600 volts and generally in the 250 volt range. However, the invention could be used for even lower voltage rated components.
As an example, the cable assembly can be used as a remote mount connector where a remote control device, such as a keypad base, can be moved from a base station part of a component to a remote location for end user remote control and monitoring. In one application, a remote keypad base option is available in a programmable motor overload protector relay by designing the relay component so that the keypad base can be removed and located to a remote site. The keypad base is interconnected with the umbilical cable assembly, wherein one end of the cable connects to the keypad base and the other end of the cable connects to the component. This allows remote monitoring of desired parameters and remote control to input data or program changes to the motor overload protector relay.
The remote connector was designed to be used in an environment where high voltage wiring feeds are present, certain safety features of the cable connector ends were specifically designed to provide protection for both the components being interconnected by the cable assembly and the end user.
Specific safety features built into the connector housing are: a wide enough cable restraint area capable of accommodating a cable with 600 volt or less safety insulation; and recessed male and female pins and sockets for finger safe use. The cable assembly is fabricated in such a fashion that with the cable removed at either or both ends, the cable, and also preferably the component connector, have no exposed metal contacts or live parts.
Other specific functional features are: a unique keying arrangement that precludes incorrect installation of the entire cable assembly or misalignment of the connector to the proper housing end. This feature also provides protection of the connecting surfaces such that the pins or sockets cannot be malformed.